


haunted

by only_more_love



Series: Endgame Responses [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Embedded Images, M/M, Pining, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: For Steve, Tony is (still) everywhere.





	haunted

  


“we are  _not_  soldiers,” you said.  
your pulse fluttered in your throat,  
the thunder of a thousand trapped birds’ wings;  
i could not fight you.

i wielded a splintered shield,  
but what good is a shield  
that cannot protect  
its own?

“we are  _not_  soldiers,” you said.  
a white flash and you flew  
where my landlocked legs  
could not follow.

on earth you were  
light; sound; color.  
you took them with you  
when you left.

i tried. i tried  
to find them again.  
slow, as slow as your final heartbeats,  
they returned.

red and gold  
and brown besides.  
everywhere i looked  
i tasted you:

your laugh,  
your eyes,  
all the ways  
i failed you.

it’s almost time.  
it echoes in my bones.  
sepia-tinted memories  
and you call me home

at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos are appreciated. I respond to all comments, though sometimes it takes me a while.
> 
> If you'd like to reblog this, you can find it [here on Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com/post/184997117018/we-are-not-soldiers-you-said-your-pulse%22). If you have a request or a prompt, please direct message me on Tumblr or [send me an ask](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com/ask) over there. I don't bite. ;) Other places you can find me: [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/onlymorelove), [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com), [Dreamwidth](https://only-more-love.dreamwidth.org/), and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/onlymorelove). I'm on Discord as onlymorelove#8488; you can often find me posting garbage on various Marvel Discord servers.


End file.
